My First and Last Love
by Nakamura Mayu
Summary: Dulu ia orang yang paling kubenci. Sekarang ia orang yang paling kucinta. Dulu hidupku begitu tenang tanpanya. Sekarang hidupku akan hampa tanpanya. Orang yang telah membuka hatiku, cinta pertama dan terakhirku… My first fanfci! RnR?


Title: My First and Last Love

Genre: Romance (niatnya)

Main Cast:

Kang Hawon (You)

Choi Minho

Support Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Nada (OC)

Kwon Yuri

Disclaimer: I just own the story and OC, but CHOI MINHO is MINE *shot*

Summary: Dulu ia orang yang paling kubenci. Sekarang ia orang yang paling kucinta. Dulu hidupku begitu tenang tanpanya. Sekarang hidupku akan hampa tanpanya. Orang yang telah membuka hatiku, cinta pertama dan terakhirku…

* * *

><p><strong>Hawon's POV<strong>

Namsoon high school, mendengar namanya saja kalian tentu sudah tahu SMA seperti apa itu. Namsoon high school adalah sekolah dengan fasilitas termewah dan terbaik di Korea. Beberapa tahun ini Namsoon high school telah berhasil meraih beberapa penghargaan sebagai sekolah terkaya dan termewah. Dan… siapa juga yang tak kenal siapa pemiliknya?

Benar, Choi Min Ho. Pemilik Namsoon High School, ketua OSIS, sekaligus ketua ekskul basket. Semua gadis rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Ya, semua… kecuali AKU

Haha, tentu saja. Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Siapa? Choi Minho? Apa dia penjual bakso ikan kaki lima? Entahlah~ Hidupku ini hanya bergantung pada KOMIK! Asal ada aku dan dia, maka aku bisa hidup tanpa membutuhkan Choi… siapalah itu namanya, ataupun orang lain. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengidolakan namja narsis seperti dia? Padahal wajahnya tak setampan Sasuke atau Naruto.

Aku tidak peduli meskipun orang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka berpikir "Ah! Gadis freak" atau "Gadis bodoh, menghabiskan uang hanya demi lembaran tak berguna". Tapi siapa peduli? Selama mereka tidak mencampuri urusanku dan aku tidak mengganggu mereka. Biarlah mereka sibuk dengan choi-siapalah-itu, dan aku sibuk dengan karakter di komik.

**Hawon's POV end**

* * *

><p>X-B class, SMA Namsoon<p>

"Nada-ah, kau bisa ajarkan cara mengerjakan ini?" tanya Hawon

Orang yang disebut Nada itu menoleh lalu mengejakan soal tersebut dengan cepat.

"Wah keren! Jinjja, aku memang lemah di pelajaan eksak." Ujar Hawon yang dijawab dengan kekehan Nada " It's okay, tapi kau unggul di bahasa asing dan kesenian, Hawon-ah" Nada menghibur Hawon

"Ya~ Kau bisa saja Nada-ah" ujae Hawon

Tiba-tiba…

"KYAAAA Minho oppa!" teriak para yeoja di kelas.

"Huh? Kenapa mereka ribut sekali?" Tanya Hawon

"Ya~ Kau ini tinggal di planet mana Hawon-ah? Sudah berapa lama kau bersekolah disini? Memang kau piker siapa lagi yang bisa membuat yeoja histeris seperti itu?

"Ah arasseo~ Pasti Choi… Choi… Min-hwan? Atau Minhyuk?"

"It's CHOI MINHO, Hawon-ah! Ckck kurasa otakmu sudah dipenuhi oleh karakter komik sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengingat nama"

"Ah sudahlah, lagipula nama itu tidak terlalu penting bagiku" jawab Hawon santai

"Mmm Hawon-ah kurasa aku akan melihat keadaan dulu" ujar Nada

"Jadi… ini kelas X-B?" terdengar suara seorang namja yang mengejutkan Nada, membuatnya diam terpaku.

"Hei Nada-ah! Kenapa kau diam begitu? Park Nada~ Cish sepertinya dia terkena sindrom fangirl" teriak Hawon sambil melambaikan tangan didepan Nada.

"Kau… kenapa tidak berteriak?" Tanya Minho

"Mwo? Aku maksudmu?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras "Hahaha, untuk apa aku berteriak? Memangnya siapa kau?"

"Mwo? Kau tidak kenal siapa aku?"

"Hmmm kau itu Choi… Choi.. Min-jae? Atau Minjung?" jawab Hawon sambil memijat keningnya

"It's CHOI MINHO" jawabku sambil menekankan kata "Choi Minho". Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat kearah genggaman tangan Hawon. Ah, rupanya itu komik!

" Naruto,huh?"

"Ya! Wae? Ada masalah? Sudahlah Nada ayo kita pergi!" ujar Hawon sambil menarik tangan Nada dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau gadis yang menarik " gumam Minho

* * *

><p>"YA~! KANG HAWON, KAU SUDAH GILA!" bentak Nada pada Hawon. Tetapi Hawon tidak menggubrisnya dan masih asyik dengan komiknya.<p>

"Tadi itu Choi Minho, Hawon-ah! CHOI MIN-HO!" Nada menegaskan pada kata "Choi Minho".

"Arasseo" ujar Hawon pelan

"Mwo? A-arasseo? Hanya itu? Aissh jinjja kau ini benar-benar tidak normal

"YA! Kau pikir yeoja yang berteriak-teriak demi seorang namja narsis seperti dia bisa disebut normal hah?" bentak Hawon

Nada hanya bisa berdecak melihat sahabatnya. Dalam hatinya ia berfikir,"Bagaimana mungkin aku punya teman seperti Hawon"

"Nada-ah!"

Seseorang memanggil Nada dari kejauhan, lalu perlahan mendekati Nada. Nada tersenyum ketika melihatnya.

"Hey Park Nada, kenapa kau jadi tersenyum sendiri?" tanya Hawon. Lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata "Aaah Cho Kyuhyun rupanya"

"YA! Hawon-ah, aku pinjam Nada sebentar ya" ujar Kyuhyun

"Ne, silahkan" jawab Hawon, lalu ia pun kembali tenggelam dalam komiknya.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya Nada. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Nada

"YA! Oppa sakit~" teriak Nada sambil memegangi pipinya

"Habis kau imut sih, aku gemas melihatmu"

"Nah penyakit gombalmu mulai kumat deh"

"Nih untukmu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna biru.

"Pesta?" ucap Nada

"Ne, datanglah ke pesta ulangtahunku" ujar Kyuhyun

"3 hari lagi? Hmm baiklah oppa, aku akan datang"

"Jangan lupa untuk membawa kado istimewa untukku ya kkk~"

"Ah ya aku tau. Aku akan memberikan bom untukmu" ujar Nada datar

"Hey Park Nada! Sudah bosan hidup rupanya kau!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Nada.

"Kyaaa oppa hentikan~" ujar Nada sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Hey Kyuhyun-ah!" terdengar seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun. Nada dan Kyuhyun menoleh. Kyuhyun tersenyum, Nada malah bingung sendiri.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Mwo? Kenal? Haha dia itu sahabatku sejak TK"

Nada terkejut. Jadi selama ini Kyuhyun bersahabat dengan… Choi Minho?

**-TBC-**

**Yaaa ini FF pertama aku ~ Awalnya iseng bikin FF sama temen lewat sms karna bosen, trus karna gak dilanjut yaudah aku lanjutin aja sendiri dengan perubahan disana sini. Niat awalnya pengen bikin oneshot tapi gajadi ah. RnR please?  
><strong>


End file.
